Penetration resistant materials presently available for protecting unarmored vehicles and personnel from small arms projectile penetration or penetration from flying shrapnel and the like are relatively expensive. The compositions described herein are relatively inexpensive and cost-effective to manufacture. The materials comprise a composite which may be produced in almost any shape, size and thickness, and are fully recyclable.